


Watching the Bottle Turn

by lover_of_many_things



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is roped into playing spin the bottle by her brother, and the results are more than Carmilla could have hoped for. Hollstein galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Bottle Turn

Music, with way too much bass for Carmilla’s liking, flooded out of the house when the front door opened. She pushed her way into the house, ignoring the beefcake that had opened the door. Normally, she wouldn’t even make an appearance at a juvenile party like this, but she was popular—in spite of her attitude—and got a lot of invitations. She liked to pop in to parties here and there just to see what was happening. It was rare that she went to any party thrown by someone on the football team, because they were often too annoying and loud, but Carmilla made an exception tonight because she had heard, quite annoyingly, from her brother that a certain short, overly enthusiastic, but completely endearing, girl was going to be in attendance.

The house was fairly large, and the amount of people bustling about made it even more difficult to navigate. Carmilla made her way into the kitchen; she was definitely going to need a drink if she was going to be surrounded by her classmates for an entire evening. She got herself a drink, leaned against the kitchen counter, and observed the people around her as she sipped it. There were a lot of football players talking loudly and being boisterous in general in the corner. She spotted her brother, William, and his best friend Kirsch amongst them—he wasn’t very hard to pick out in a crowd. Other people from other sports were filtered throughout the room, but no one else of mention. Not to Carmilla.

She pushed off of the counter, topping off her cup, before moving throughout the house. She enjoyed people watching, especially at parties, because teenagers did a lot of stupid things. Exhibit A was the group of boys at the top of the stair case getting ready to mattress surf. Carmilla rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd as she made her way through, despite the amount of people she really just seemed to glide around everyone. It was just one of her talents.

The faces around her were familiar, but she didn’t particularly care for any of them or remember their names. None of them were who she had been hoping to see. She saw the track girls huddling and talking in one of the hallways. She stopped for a second and was immediately glared at by the tall, red-headed captain. She shared a couple of classes with the Ginger Giant and they had both made their dislike for each other clear. Rolling her eyes, she took another sip of her drink before passing the group of girls. She had never been one for sports.

After nearly twenty minutes of exploring the house Carmilla was about to threaten her brother for lying to her. She made her way into the living room, the only room she hadn’t been in yet. She surveyed the room until her eyes fell upon a petite figure sitting on the couch, laughing in between the Ginger 1 and Ginger 2.  Her lip twitched up into a smile briefly before she maintained her look of indifference once again. She walked over to the side of the room and leaned against the wall, drinking from her cup and watching the party happen. She subtly glanced at the couch from the corner of her eye every couple of seconds.

Carmilla had had a crush on Laura since freshman year when their English class was debating one of the books they read over summer. Carmilla didn’t participate because she had thought it wasn’t worth her time, but Laura participated. Laura immediately caught Carmilla’s attention because of her passion, which had annoyed Carmilla at first, and because she was new. Laura had been homeschooled up until then because, from what Carmilla had heard, her dad was extremely over protective.

For four years, Carmilla and Laura had shared a class or two, but they never really had many conversations outside of class. Sure, they had a few exchanges here and there, but Carmilla was so concerned about covering up her crush that she usually came of as cold and harsh. That was sort of her reputation anyway. She always sat in the back of the room and seemed apathetic while Laura sat in the front being engaging. Carmilla had been content on admiring from afar since she didn’t really do relationships, but Laura had a way of getting under her skin without even knowing it.

Carmilla let out a sigh that was louder than she expected; it drew the attention of a couple of people in the room, including Laura and her friends Pery and LaFontaine (Ginger 1 and Ginger 2, respectively, in Carmilla’s mind). Carmilla ignored the looks, especially the one coming from the couch, and finished up her drink. She in the middle of exiting the room to get another cup full, but was stopped by hands on her shoulders, hands belonging to her brother. “What are you doing, Willy Boy?”

Will just grabbed her cup and turned her around, pushing her lightly back into the living room. “Don’t even worry about it, kitty. I’ll get you another drink, but we’re about to play a game, so stay in here.” Carmilla didn’t like the smug tone of his voice, so she turned to glare at him as he walked back to the kitchen. What she wouldn’t give to knock that shit-eating grin off of his face.

Realizing she had the room’s attention once again, she shot a glare at everyone, except the couch of course. She walked back to her previous spot, and leaned against the wall once again, arms crossed. Of course, she couldn’t help but notice that a certain pair of eyes hadn’t stopped looking at her. She looked over to the couch and locked eyes with Laura, who blushed at being caught and immediately turned and acted like she was listening intently to Ginger 2. Carmilla smirked and tried to ignore her heart picking up speed.

After a few minutes of waiting, and feeling Laura’s eyes on her two more times, Will walked back in with a couple more people in tow. He handed Carmilla a water bottle and her brow furrowed but she accepted it anyway. Carmilla could hold her liquor and Will knew that, but she decided to go along with his whatever he was doing. She took a gulp of water as Kirsch stood at the front of the room with Will staggered slightly behind him. “Alright,” Kirsch spoke up, “we’re now using this room for spin the bottle. So if you don’t wanna play, get out.”

Carmilla immediately sent a glare to Will who just raised his eyebrows suggestively, so she flipped him off. A couple of people cleared out, but Carmilla took more notice as to who  _didn’t_  leave the room. She glanced at the couch to see both the gingers still there and a fidgeting Laura in between them. Carmilla was surprised, she honestly expected Laura to leave the room. She didn’t let her surprise show, however, and kept her face indifferent as people left and a couple of people came in.

Kirsch set the bottle in the middle of the room and motioned for everyone to form a circle around it. With a huff Carmilla pushed off the wall and made her way to the forming circle. She ended up sitting right in between her brother and Xena. Great start so far. Carmilla looked around the circle to see who was playing, besides herself, Will, Danny, Perry, Laf, Laura, and Kirsch, they were joined by, Carmilla only knew their names because they had classes together, Natalie, Betty, another track girl Elsie, and JP.

Kirsch started off and explained the rules in case anyone  _didn’t_  know how to play and also added that you can turn down a kiss, but you would have to take a shot if you did. Carmilla understood the bottle of water that Will gave her then; she was extremely selective. Kirsch set a shot glass in front of everyone and filled it half way.

Kirsch took it upon himself to go first and spun the bottle. It spun rapidly for a minute before it slowed and landed on Natalie. Kirsch had never been one to back down from a challenge, even when it came to kissing his ex’s best friend, so he moved over to Natalie. It was clear Natalie was drunker than the rest in the circle, so Kirsch only gave her a peck on the corner of her mouth. He moved back to his spot and shrugged. “Wasn’t going to take advantage of a hottie.” Danny rolled her eyes at this but didn’t say anything.

Elsie’s turn was next. The bottle spun until it landed right on Carmilla. Before Elsie could even move from her spot Carmilla had downed the shot. Elsie’s face soured and she crossed her arms, but Carmilla just leaned back onto her planted arms as Kirsch re filled her shot. Danny was up and her spin landed on Perry. The kiss was short and awkward for both parties involved.

As soon as the tall-redhead made it back to her spot, Carmilla reached out and spun the bottle, watching it carefully as it turned. When it started to slow, it was evident that it wasn’t going to land on who she wanted it to land. The bottle stopped in front of LaFontaine. They glanced at each other for a moment before LaF downed their shot. Carmilla sighed and leaned back again as Will spun the bottle. She watched the neck of the bottle as it slowed and came to rest facing her. Will turned to her and made an over-exaggerated kissy face, accompanied with smooching sounds, so she smacked him in the back of the head before taking another shot. After the shot, she definitely felt a buzz going and took a few gulps from her water bottle.

The game continued; Perry kissed LaF, Laura took a shot instead of kissing Kirsch, LaF kissed JP, JP kissed Betty, Natalie kissed Elsie, and Betty kissed Danny. Everyone, with their own drinks added to the shots, was getting pretty drunk except Carmilla, who now just had water and hadn’t had any more shots, Laura, who had only had the one shot, Danny, who was looking out for her team mates, and Betty, who just didn’t drink that much. Even Perry was drunk off of the wine spritzers she’d had and started rapping in between turns. It was a pretty strange sight.

The second go around started with Kirsch kissing Danny, who surprisingly didn’t do the shot instead. Then Elsie kissed JP, Danny took the shot instead of kissing Natalie, and then it was Carmilla’s turn once again. Carmilla would never admit it, but she was practically begging the universe for this spin to go her way. Carmilla spun the bottle and held her breath almost involuntarily as she watched it turn. Her eyes never shifted away from the neck of the bottle, watching as it slowed to a stop. It landed on Laura.

Carmilla smirked in order to mask her nervousness and just hoped that Laura didn’t drink the shot instead of kissing her. She languidly crawled over to Laura who was blushing profusely. She noticed the shock, at her actually going to kiss someone, on some of the group’s faces in her peripheral vision, but she kept her eyes on Laura. She came to a stop right in front of Laura, who was now fidgeting slightly in her spot. Carmilla looked at her fidgeting and worried that she was going to back out. “Are you ready, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice was low and rougher than usual from the drinking. Laura gulped visibly, and nodded.

Carmilla leaned forward and chastely kissed Laura before cupping Laura’s face in between her hands and deepening it for a moment. The single kiss wasn’t enough, but Carmilla started to pull away because she didn’t want to make a scene. Carmilla’s lips had barely left Laura’s when Laura grabbed a fistful of Carmilla’s shirt and brought her back into the kiss. Carmilla’s eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them and got lost in the kiss, moving her hand into Laura’s hair. Screw making a scene. Laura was the one to pull away this time, blushing, slightly embarrassed, but unapologetic. Carmilla leaned back, speechless, that kiss could not have been better even if it had been in her dreams (and she’d had many dreams). Red spread across her cheeks as she saw the lust in Laura’s eyes, and she cleared her throat quietly before moving back to her spot.

She didn’t register anyone else until she was back in her spot and noticed all the slack-jawed looks that were being halved between her and Laura. Will nudged her side but she chose to ignore him, not wanting to see the probably arrogant look on his face, and flicked her bangs from her eyes. Carmilla picked up her water bottle and took a long gulp; she definitely felt hotter than she had felt before. She glanced at Laura from the side of her eye, but was met by the back of her head and exaggerated gesticulations as she quietly talked to LaF about something. Kirsch cleared his throat.

“So that was unexpected and really  _really_  hot. I don’t think anyone else can beat that, so I’m fine with stopping the game now if everyone else is.” There were nods and agreements, so Kirsch picked up the bottle and the circle clumsily disbanded as the drunken group tried to get on their feet. Carmilla gave her remaining shot to her brother before he got up, she didn’t think another shot would result in anything good happening, and stood on her own, less shakily than most of the group. She took another sip of water and watched as nearly everyone left the living room.

She saw Laura talking animatedly, as per usual, with the Ginger Twins out of the corner of her eye and decided that she should leave the room too, if just too…cool off a bit. Carmilla left the living room and entered the bustling party again, smoothly making her way around people. She heard a couple of low wolf whistles as she walked pasta group of people, but she rolled her eyes and ignored them. There were so many lackwits at school. Carmilla had just passed the staircase, now mattress surfing free, when fingers interlaced with hers and she was being back toward the stairs. “What the frilly-“ Her words died in her throat when she recognized the slightly shorter girl who was now leading her up the stairs. Carmilla tried not to stare at her ass on the way up (Key word:  _tried_ ).

Upstairs, the music was slightly more muted and less obnoxious. Laura led them into the first open room there was; it was plain and pretty basic, probably a guest room. Before Carmilla could really analyze the basic décor, Laura’s lips were on hers again, and she was backed up against the door, closing it as a result. She reached behind her and locked it, just in case, before cupping Laura’s face and kissing her back passionately. They only parted once oxygen was necessary and Carmilla tried to keep herself from sliding down the door to the ground. Laura dropped back from her tip toes to her feet and slid her hands from Carmilla’s face to her shoulders, and then down her arms before returning them to her side.

It took Carmilla a moment to find her voice again before she asked, “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest, cutie, but what brought all that on?”

Laura raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed sitting down in the middle of it and patting the spot next to her. Carmilla made her way over to the bed, trying to ignore the slight shake in her legs, and crawled onto it next to Laura. “What brought it on?” Laura repeated the question back to Carmilla. Carmilla nodded. “Seriously?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow, waiting for an actual answer from Laura.

“What brought it on…” Laura moved to straddle Carmilla’s lap as she spoke slowly. Carmilla could barely contain a gulp as she let her hands rest on Laura’s, still sadly clothed, hips. “Maybe it was the silent admiring from the back of the room,” Laura pecked Carmilla’s lips, “or the anonymous, thoughtful gifts, on every Valentine’s day,” Laura pecked her lips again, “or that arrogant attitude of yours that drives me insane sometimes,” another peck, Laura moving to whisper in Carmilla’s ear after, “or the leather pants,” Laura kissed right under Carmilla’s ear before tugging at Carmilla’s ear lobe with her teeth while Carmilla held in a moan, “or maybe, just maybe,” Laura’s lips ghosted over Carmilla’s as she spoke, “I like you.”

Carmilla couldn’t take it anymore and lifted a hand to smash their lips together as Laura shifted her weight so they both fell back onto the bed. The kiss only deepened and Carmilla let her hands roam.  Her senses were overloaded and everything was Laura. Laura who was kissing her. Laura who  _liked_  her. Laura. Laura. Laura. Carmilla felt Laura’s hands spread across her stomach, under her shirt, and some rational thought returned to her. Carmilla broke the kiss and was breathless for a second. “Wait.” Laura propped herself up onto her arms above Carmilla, her hair curtaining around them, a look of worry on her face. To placate Laura’s worry, Carmilla reached up and cupped Laura’s face, gently dragging her thumbs across Laura’s cheek bones. “Laura,” the mentioned girl’s eyes widened at the use of her actual name, “I really like you too. I just want to make sure that you want to start, whatever it is we could potentially have, with this. I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Laura grinned and Carmilla swore she melted just a little bit. “That’s sweet of you to double check, Carm,” Carmilla smiled softly at the nickname, “but I’m sure about it, if you are. Besides, I have four years of pent up frustration that we need to deal with.” Laura’s voice dropped slightly and she put on seduction eyes that could rival even Carmilla’s. Carmilla nodded, her eyes lidded, and gently tugged Laura back down to her. Laura captured Carmilla’s lips again and ground her hips down. Carmilla couldn’t help but moan into Laura’s mouth, and Laura took full advantage of the fact; her tongue meeting Carmilla’s.

Laura’s hands started to move up Carmilla’s shirt again as Carmilla flipped their positions, rolling so she was on top. Carmilla pulled away from the kiss just enough to start leading a trail of kisses down to Laura’s neck. Laura moved her hands to tangle in Carmilla’s hair as she kissed and sucked and nipped at Laura’s neck. Laura breathed out a silent curse before pulling Carmilla up into another kiss. Laura snaked her hands under Carmilla’s shirt once again, but this time was successful in initiating its removal. Carmilla sat up, threw the shirt off to the side and started to push Laura’s shirt up, bending down to kiss every new inch of skin the shirt revealed as it was lifted. Carmilla got to the edge of Laura’s bra when Laura took the shirt removal into her own hands and finished removing it.

Carmilla continued planting kisses on every inch of Laura that she could, worshipping the expanse of skin. She ran her hands slowly up Laura’s sides until she reached Laura’s bra. Carmilla looked up at Laura for permission as she snaked her hands around Laura’s back and Laura nodded eagerly. Carmilla smirked against Laura’s skin as she undid the clasp and threw Laura’s bra somewhere within the vicinity of her shirt. Carmilla gratefully explored the new skin, causing Laura to nearly whine in impatience. “This isn’t fair if you get all of the fun.”

Carmilla smirked and looked at Laura, “Be my guest, cutie.” Laura quickly took the invitation and reached up to remove Carmilla’s bra before switching their position again. Laura gave Carmilla’s neck the same treatment that Carmilla gave hers, and then she kissed her way down Carmilla’s body until she reached the infamous leather pants that she had dreamed of removing for years. Carmilla’s entire body tingled under Laura’s touch as she undid the button of the pants and started to slide them down Carmilla’s legs, taking Carmilla’s red thong with them. After tossing the clothes aside, Laura jumped off the bed, much to Carmilla’s distress, and removed her jeans and underwear, much to Carmilla’s delight, before joining Carmilla again.

The party going on outside the bedroom was less than background noise; it was just Laura and Carmilla in that space. Their lips met once more before they became lost in one another.

It was after—both breathing heavily with their legs tangled together and Laura’s head tucked under Carmilla’s chin—that Carmilla spoke up. She laced her fingers with Laura’s and brought Laura’s hand to her mouth, kissing the back of it. “Laura Hollis, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

Laura giggled and lifted her head so she was looking into Carmilla’s eyes. “I would like that very much, Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura leaned down to kiss Carmilla’s nose and she wrinkled it in mock distaste. Laura laughed and nudged her shoulder before moving off the bed. “We should probably get back down stairs; it sounds like the party is dying down.” Laura started collecting her various items of clothing from around the room and Carmilla just sighed before getting up and following suit.

Once they were dressed and their hair was fixed so that it didn’t look like they’d just had sex multiple times, Carmilla unlocked the door and they walked down the stairs, back into the dwindling party. Half of the remaining people in the house were passed out and the other half were on their way. Carmilla looked around, but found no sign of the ginger twins, and as if reading her mind Laura answered her mental question. “Perry and LaF went home earlier, I told them not to wait up ‘cause…you know.” Laura’s face was flushed and she was shifting her feet around nervously.  _There_  was the usual Laura that Carmilla was so fond of (not that she minded that other side of Laura one bit).

“I guess I’ll have to walk you home then.” Laura raised an eyebrow, indignant.

“I can walk home by myself perfectly fine.”

“I know,” Carmilla answered, reaching out slightly to hold Laura’s hand, “but will you let me accompany you anyway?”

Laura blushed again and let out an almost squeak of “alright”, before leading Carmilla out of the party by their joined hands. Carmilla let out a soft laugh and couldn’t help but smile at how cute Laura was. Laura quickly came up with a topic of conversation to use as they walked, and Carmilla listened intently as she thought up ideas for their date tomorrow. The walk only took a few minutes; Carmilla discovered that Laura only lived about ten minutes away from her.  

“Well, here we are.” Laura faced Carmilla. “Are you gonna be alright getting home?”

Carmilla chuckled. “I’ll be fine, cupcake.” Laura didn’t seem very convinced but she nodded and let go of Carmilla’s hand—they both immediately missed the contact. Laura reached into her pants pocket and handed Carmilla a folded slip of paper. “I had planned on giving this to you tonight, but then plans changed.” Laura placed a lingering kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. “Goodnight Carm.” With that, Laura quickly and quietly snuck back into her house.

 Carmilla unfolded the slip of paper and recognized Laura’s handwriting in a seven-digit number, the only thing present on the paper. Carmilla quickly input the number into her phone and sent out a text.

_Goodnight Laura. See you tomorrow x. -C_

Carmilla put her phone away, she couldn’t believe she had just sent a text with a ‘kiss’ in it, and shook her head with a smile, replaying the night that a small part of her believed was still a dream, in her head as she walked back to her house.


End file.
